(NOT APPLICABLE)
The present invention relates to vehicle accessories and, more particularly, to a portable cover unit that is readily attachable to vehicles such as boats, golf carts, etc. that provides a portable enclosure for an open section of the vehicle.
Cover structures currently exist that are attachable to boats and the like to enclose the rear portion of the boat from inclement weather. It has been known to secure the cover structures with permanently-attached supporting hardware as well as with supporting hardware that connects to existing snap members present on the boat hull. Typical cover structures, however, have primarily been limited to covering the back or transom of the boat. Additionally, the cover structures have not been suitable for other vehicles such as golf carts and the like. Still further, conventional cover structures have not been independently usable, for example as a tent structure on the ground or the like.
The present invention is constructed to be mountable to either the front or rear of a boat or other vehicle as shown in the attached figures. Additionally, as also shown, the cover unit of the invention can be used as a stand-alone cabana or the like, providing a portable enclosure for numerous applications.
The features of the invention described herein are particularly related to its application to the front or bow of a boat, the rear of a golf cart, and independently, although those of ordinary skill in the art will contemplate alternative applications, and the invention is not meant to be limited to the described applications.
In an exemplary embodiment of the invention, a portable cover unit is attachable to an open portion of a structure including a main frame. The portable cover unit includes a fabric cover having an outer perimeter and an inside surface, which fabric cover is sized to cover the open portion of the structure. A plurality of frame attaching members are securable to the structure, and a flexible frame is attachable to the structure via the frame attaching members. The flexible frame includes at least two longitudinally extending primary frame members releasably attachable at ends thereof to the frame attaching members, and at least one laterally extending secondary frame member releasably attachable at ends thereof between the primary frame members. The fabric cover includes a plurality of frame connectors fixed to the inside surface thereof, and structure associated with the outer perimeter that is coupleable with the main frame of the structure, with the flexible frame being removably secured to the fabric cover via the frame connectors.
The frame attaching members may comprise at least one flange including an opening for receiving a connector and a receiving channel for releasably supporting the ends of the primary frame members. The primary frame members are preferably formed of flexible tubing having a cross-sectional shape, where the at least one secondary frame member comprises end connectors at the ends thereof of a shape corresponding to the cross-sectional shape of the primary frame members and sized such that the end connectors are engageable with the primary frame members in a snap fit. In this context, the end connectors may be press-fit onto the ends of the secondary frame member.
In one embodiment, the frame connectors comprise sleeves sewn to the inside surface of the fabric cover, the sleeves being sized to receive the primary frame members. The sleeves may comprise a first fabric strip with one half of a hook and loop fastener material and a second fabric strip with the other half of the hook and loop fastener material, where the first and second strips are hooked together to form the sleeves.
The structure associated with the outer perimeter that is coupleable with the main frame of the structure comprises a cover connector releasably attachable to the main frame of the structure. In one embodiment, the cover connector comprises one half of a snap connector, wherein the other half of the snap connector is secured to the main frame of the vehicle. Alternatively, the cover connector may comprise a suction cup secured at an end of a strap attached to the fabric cover outer perimeter. In one arrangement, the main frame is ground, and the cover connector comprises a stake receptacle formed at an end of a strap attached to the fabric cover outer perimeter, the stake receptacle receiving a stake for securing the portable cover unit to the ground.
The structure may be a boat, with the main frame being the boat hull. In this context, a forward portion of the fabric cover may include a zipper for connecting with a brow bar of the boat. At least one of the frame attaching members includes a brow bar connector fixed to the brow bar, the brow bar connector including an aperture therein that is sized to receive the primary frame members.
Preferably, the fabric cover comprises at least one transparent window.
In another exemplary embodiment of the invention, a portable cover unit includes a fabric cover supported by a flexible frame, the fabric cover having sleeves that secure members of the flexible frame, wherein the flexible frame comprises primary frame members extending in a first direction and at least one secondary frame member extending in a second direction substantially perpendicular to the first direction between the primary frame members. The portable cover unit also includes a plurality of connectors attachable to an object to which the portable cover unit is installed, the connectors each comprising an aperture sized to receive the primary frame members, and structure for releasably securing the fabric cover to the object to which the portable cover unit is installed.
In still another exemplary embodiment of the invention, a portable cover unit includes a fabric cover supported by a flexible frame, the fabric cover having sleeves that secure members of the flexible frame. A plurality of connectors attachable to an object to which the portable cover unit is installed each includes an aperture sized to receive the members of the flexible frame. The cover unit also includes structure for releasably securing the fabric cover.